User talk:Iffy88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the David Rossi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 01:56, December 12, 2009 English I think you'll find that most of the spelling and grammar errors are the work of unregistered users who do not speak English very well. It's kind of tough to make corrections when they get on and edit 50 pages at a time and screw them all up :) I also have to go around and delete the nonsense ASCII code that appears when editors make contributions, which gets very annoying. I'm not sure why that happens. Good luck, and welcome! - Please do not change ages and victim numbers to words, leave them in numeric format. It makes it easier to get the info at a glance. Please change back the numbers that you've already changed. - Oh, okay. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to blame my spelling and grammar teachings on that one. XD Generally, in writing, all numbers from 1-100 are written out, but since there's a reason for it, I'll change them back. Whoo, boy though. That's a lot changes...again. I'm on it though! Iffy88 06:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 Community Bulletin Board In order to communicate with the rest of the team all at once, add Portal:WikiTalk to your watch list. Here, you can post any community stuff, ask any questions, or just make general comments about the show. It's easier than the blog crap, and can be used for just about anything. It's also a good way to meet the other "Agents", notably Lord Crayak and Jpx400. They've been here awhile and are pretty good guys (I'm assuming they're guys, but no promises). Cheers! One final note: You haven't done this yet, but remember to avoid removing unused lines from infoboxes. That really irritates me :) - XD Well, with removing unused lines from infoboxes I'm pretty sure I either haven't paid attention to such a thing or just don't know what you're talking about, so no worries there! Iffy88 20:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Iffy88 :No, you haven't done it. Just a forewarning. A lot of new people do things like that, believing they're "cleaning" up the page. - An Edit From the Future as: Random Observation Creepy. Apparently someone edited a page, but it's only the 23rd. The edit was made on the 24th. Very, very creepy. People from the future, I'm on to you. XD Iffy88 02:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good! Nobody had called me creepy before... :) Sorry, just kidding. And it's more mundane than that, I live in Europe and my edits get the stamp of my time zone; but yes, to come from the future would be so cool Mvpl 11:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Rotflmao. No, no. You're not creepy. The fact that it's from the future is. And, no way!! You're from Europe? That's awesome! Iffy88 00:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Miranda Jakar Some of the code got split up onto different lines. Easy fix. No biggie. Just remember to put new messages right on my talk page and just use the archived page for reference. - Facebook Group Join the facebook group Here - Wiki Logo Yep, the one and only! And Thank You!!! ;) Recent Edits Nice job. Keep it up. Don't forget to sign in next time :) - ??? Bored or something? :) - Hahaha, maaaaaybe. :P Iffy88 05:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaand, whoot! Finally made over 200 edits! :-D Iffy88 05:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Badge For your diligent efforts in combating illiteracy :), you can now place this badge on your user page. - "The wife" Thank you for catching that! It was... Ouch! It skipped totally under my radar while making all those changes, but be sure I'll never understand how o_o :) Derek Morgan categories I think you did it correctly, but nearly every category had been repeated several times and maybe you didn't erase all of the repeats ;-)) Next time you find such a disastrous/vandal edit, just let me a heads up in my talk page and I'll use the rollback option (less chances of mishap!) :D Thanks for your help, your edits are always very welcomed Thank you for fixing the edit! And that'd be why it didn't work. I didn't realize there were repeats. Iffy88 19:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) On point! You are perfectly on point saying that. I saw it, but there were so many edits at once those days that I completely forgot it needed to go. I've erased that section of the portal, as it's redundant and completely useless. Thank you for your help and welcome back!! :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Miranda Jakar be listed as profilic killer? She murdered 17 people in about eight ears perod. I fixed that. Re: Carl Buford Yeah, sorry about my reaction. I just thought it was some vandal doing his/her work. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Editing a new episode information Not taking sides, just clarifying: edits that include information released in a new episode are only allowed after said episode has been aired by CBS on the US east coast, not a single minute before that (I don't care if Canada airs them the previous day or a week before). The moment the episode ends in that timezone, you all can come here to play with the info you've learned - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC)